The aforementioned co-pending patent applications discuss the state of the art for neck-entry wetsuits, and include a discussion Japanese Utility Model 7-6097. This patent discloses a neck-entry wetsuit with an expandable collar formed by a gusset insert that folds in on itself, but which allows both the collar and the neck region to expand when unfolded. The '648 patent application discloses a neck-entry design with a shallow cut out region confined to the upper region of the trunk. The cut out region is closed by a Velcro-type fastener, rather than a zipper, in order to improve fit and comfort of the wetsuit. While this design provides a comfortable fitting wetsuit with minimal water leakage around the neck, the design requires reinforcement at the apex of the V-shaped cut out The present design reduces stress concentrations and improves upon the ingress into and egress out thru the neck opening. Even though these co-pending patent applications disclose zipperless wetsuits, their neck-entry designs are relevant to the zippered, neck-entry design of the present invention.